The development of tamper resistant identification card technology does not correspond to the level of sophistication of criminal activity directed to forgery, alteration and counterfeiting thereof.
Combinations of available techniques and materials have been suggested to thwart such activities. Defined herein is a novel combination of techniques and materials which is intended to advance the technology of identification cards and production thereof and simultaneously contribute to the efforts to overcome criminal activity associated therewith.
Identification cards often include identifying indicia and a photographic likeness of the carrier or owner. This invention is directed to such cards. Many materials are now used as supports for photographic image reproduction in the context of identification cards. The most commonly employed and best known supports for photographic image reproduction are cellulose fiber based paper products. Photographic papers are generally composed of a web of highly processed cellulose fibers which provide an opaque, contrasting background. In order to produce a light-sensitive product, the paper is treated with photo-sensitive materials such as silver halides. The paper is coated or bathed with a solution which migrates into the interstices or voids within the fiberous web and become physically trapped therein upon drying. Once exposed to light, generally via an image projection source, and processed chemically, a photographic positive is formed on the paper.
Textile supports such as cotton fabrics are also well known photographic emulsion supports. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 196,150 teaches a method for production of photographic images on a woven fabric. The advantages of strength and durability conveyed by a woven support make for its desirability for a photographic support and especially in the context of an identification card.
Alternative supports and technologies are now challenging these old products. The advantages of synthetic polymeric photo-receptive emulsion supports are now recognized. These advantages have led to broad commercial acceptance primarily in the area of instant photography. Generally these supports include one surface being coated with photo-sensitive compounds suspended in a gelatinous material, subbing layers to physically bind the material in one position and a laminated protective cover of a clear, transparent polymeric material. The cover is generally sealed to the support along their respective peripheries. Such arrangements are more clearly exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,814; 3,271,178; 2,698,239.
Each type of support, cellulose, woven textile and synthetic polymer, possess various practical advantages and limitations relative to each other. In the case of cellulose supports, the texture and quality of the photographic image may be greatly varied depending on the requirements of the user. Moreover, a user may obtain photographic "paper" in most any size permitting great latitude in selecting the size of the end product. Cellulose supports, on the other hand, are fragile and require care to preserve their integrity.
Turning now to fabric supports, often it is difficult to control the quality of the finished product due to imperfections and intersticies between the threads forming the warp and woof. Textile fabrics, however, are less fragile than "paper" type products and thus provide a more durable image support.
Synthetic supports may be manufactured to most any specification to impart specifically desired properties. For instance, the supports can be made heat-resistant and tear resistant. Moreover, the requirement of covering these substrates renders the resulting photographs waterproof and stainproof. However, it is this requirement which limits the availability of a wide variety of sizes and shapes. Moreover, the commercially available variations are considerably limited regarding the quality and the texture of resulting images in contrast to paper supports.
Many devices and methods are employed to improve fraud detering and tamper-resistant characteristics of identification cards. In the military, government and industry, many installations demand security which has led to the development of many means and techniques to insure improper or surreptitious access to such installations and the projects under development therein. Photographic or image bearing identification cards have long been the target of forgery or alteration by persons attempting to gain access to facilities guarding secret material. Great efforts have been devoted to deter these activities. One such effort is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,279 which provides a laminated identification card incorporating a magnetic metal backing.
Bonding a photographic image of the bearer onto a strong backing makes tampering with the photographic image more difficult. Such bonding technique exemplifies technologies dedicated to perfecting a photographic image bearing identification card. Even in light of all these efforts, there exists a conspicuous absence of material addressing modification of the photographic image carrier or substrate to render an identification card tamper or fraud resistant.